bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Col
Col (コールKōru, Lit Translation, "Cole,") is an Arrancar and adoptive brother of Rana Zolinder, the Privaron Cuatro Espada. Appearance: Col is a tall, lean and well-toned muscular Arrancar, sporting blonde hair and a mask fragment underneath his left eye in reminiscence of a small wing. His Hollow hole, like his 'sister's' resides on his navel, showing off a similarly assumed sign of his representation of Death. He has a pale complexion with light blue eyes with pink lips and white teeth. He sports yellow red bordered Hakama attire with long sleeves, his torso showing off a unbuttoned jacket and stopping short of his navel. His Zanpakuto his strung along his back in a diagonal appearance, from his right up to his left, suggesting him being lefthanded. Personality: Col is a daunting personality, one of near silence and speaks softly, only raising his voice when speaking to others when he has to. Usually this is how he acts around his 'sister' showing that he is cautious if not slightly timid to confrontation but unhesitant in protecting her or others. He is quite compassionate, showing mercy to his enemies when he knows they're beaten, even going as far as offering them companionship or guidance, as he is later revealed to be a leader of a ragtag group of Arrancars, having befriended them in a similar manner. In battle he is a near-silent combatant, having never seen the reason or care to speak to his enemy, only if to hopefully dissuade them from continuing further or to warn them of his current fighting power. Synopsis: Los Niños de Izanami: Territorio del Gato History: What is known of Col is very little, even from his adopted sister, Rana Zolinder. All she knows, is that she was left for dead by Ulquiorra one moment before passing out, and the next she comes to, covered in a warm jacket and a young Arrancar sitting against the base of the pale sand dune they were resting in. He began to explain he took notice of the battle from afar, and approached her once the void soul *referencing Ulquiorra* and told her he bandaged her, and kept her safe for 3 days while she slept. After she began to recover, she began to take a liking to Col, and Col told her his name, eventually he trusted her enough to tell her he knew of Sosuke Aizen and his plans for Hueco Mundo, or so he was told. Oddly enough, he told her no involvement of himself in his army and bore no Numeros tattoo, though Rana never pried, something that Col was thankful for. Col later sparred and trained with Rana, becoming accustomed to her style of fighting as well as enhancing his own, not even showing half the things he knew about. Currently, Col organized a group of powerful Arrancars from various locations and histories, with a common goal: to bring down the Espada Afilado and anyone of great power standing. Powers/Abilities: Daunting Spiritual Energy: There is a distinction in which often outsiders or strangers to Col if they see him with Rana, will often see him as the weaker or lesser of the two, comparing him to the role a Fraccion would to his Espada. However, it is not the case. While he restrains himself when around allies or his 'sister' he will not hesitate to release his full power, feeling as if being surrounded by a beacon of light, weighing down on you and consuming you. It is believed he has the prowess if not moreso of using his Spiritual energy that of Rana's. Sonido Master: Col has mastered the Fast-Movement technique that allows Arrancars to move at high speeds from one point to another with exceptional prestige. Col first showed this to silently and unexpectantly appear before two high-sensory Arrancars and halt Rana Zolinder's release of her Zanpakuto. He's also capable of creating several solid-bodied clones that preform most of his capable abilities, but dissipate after a critical or "lethal" blow is dealt towards htem. Cero: Col's cero is of a higher grade in both speed and explosive power than most Arrancar or Hollow Cero. Having the color of orange as his "normal" Cero, Col can charge it from multiple sides of his body for more versatility and practical uses. It has the capability of causing damage to that of even the highest grade Hierro that Arrancars "wear", showing just how powerful his own Spiritual Power really is. Bala: Col fires his form of Bala as a storm of bullets, able to overcome his enemy by the sheer ferocity and concussive force of the plethora of energy projectiles possess towards his enemies. He once displayed this in front of his sister, flattening an entire stone ruin landscape of 50 meters into rubble and sand, totally making the are irrecognizeable due to the amount of destructive power he unleashed. Zanjutsu Master: Col has mastered a very versatile and adaptable sword art, one that can contend with even the highest caliber or difficult practitioned sword forms, showing a skill and prestige within swordsmanship that hasn't been seen in decades within Hueco Mundo. Where he has been taught this, or how he has taught this form of stylized combat is unknown, but rumors of those who've known him Hierro: Col retains a high caliber Hierro, a display of showing a high amount of Spiritual Power. While it hasn't been shown visibly just how much damage he can take before being cut or burned, Col has been said to have resisted full on attacks by Sealed Zanpakuto with ease as well as take on normal Cero without any visible damage. Pesquisa: Keen Intelligence/Strategist Specialist: Col is a man who's known for his calm disposition, hiding a keen intellect and cunning strategy. As he progresses through life, he has gathered a culimination of strong Arrancars and allied them together and live as nomads within the wilderness. However, because of this he also planned on the event of having them war with the new Espada Afilado, for his loyalty to her made him come up with that plan in the even she went to confront the Primera. High Endurance: Col can take a high amount of damage before succumbing to injuries, even as far as going through solid stone/concrete pillars with no visual affect or slam into the sands of Hueco Mundo at high velocities, only appearing to be a little weathered or bruised. Minute Regeneration: A trait he learned to control, Col is able to heal the majority of his injuries within a minute to several minutes, with the only exception being major internal organ rupture or destruction. Equipment: Under Construction... Zanpakuto: Sealed Form: A Cyan hilt with a square guard and two oval arches perpindicular to the blade's edge, 4 ft blade length with a red sheathe and blue tassl on the edge of the scabbard. Name and Release Call: Glorify, Bestia Luminoso! ( Lit Spanish, "Shining Beast," or Japanese Lit, "、シャイニングビーストの栄光 Shainingubīsuto no Eikō.") Trivia/Behind the Scenes: Under Construction... Quote(s): Under construction...